Talk:Legendary Legion
Okay - guys ... I know Valiantis or whatever might've been a stupid dipshit to all of us, a retarded little runt who thought she was in control ... heck - she was a fraud! She stole my ideas and incorportated them into everything she was, then lied about it. She was the reason why I lost my fame here. Yet - in a sense, I am willing to forgive her. Yes - she should definitely leave, but I think we should be able to find it in our hearts to stop bullying her around for what she's done, in her last minutes. If she wants to be a little fucktard, let her. By pointing out her faults, not only are we cracking her mentality further, but we are letting her gain attention. Truly - ignorance is the best punishment, non? ~Renke Renke, she really didn't steal your ideas... We're not bullying her at all. Nocturnal, are you serious? You just claimed you're immune to poison. That was ''venom I just injected into your bloodstream'', not poison. You created that canon when you and I roleplayed on FLaB. Remember how you mentioned to me that no one could be immune to chimera venom, and that there was no known cure for it? You're dying. In fact, I'm counting you as already dead. Thank you, Elsa and Thorin, for protecting me from that unoriginal scythe that she stole from Kurrow. You're dying, Valiantis... I pity you because you have to come up with a new power or ability every moment to avoid death. Even the most powerful people must accept defeat. ═Kaosu It takes a lot to make me hate someone. Sure, I might get pissed off, but that lasts, then I'm back to my normal, cheerful(?) self. I don't hate Nocturnal, I just don't like her. She's annoying, and she disobeys the order of the leader of a legion she's not even in. No, we're not bullying her, Renke, because we're not saying stupidly unnecessary things towards her over and over again. That is the definition of 'bullying'. We're simply telling her to leave, and if she does it'll all be over, but she's just making this worse for herself. So be it, you reap what you sow. ~Aquila Oh look, someone deleted my message <3 And guess who. Someone who has maturity. Nocturnal... I read what you said to Dapple. Why the hell ''would you bring race into this? Also, all of those unoriginal insults are actually not intimidating in the slightest, to let you know. All you did was spam "fuck". It didn't even make any sense. Wait a moment... You said "slut"? I have lost all the respect I had left for you... You're no better than Sacha to bring stupid sexual insults into a regular argument. You don't care if everyone hates you, though. You don't care about ''anything. For all I care, you can go die in a hole, you rich insolent bastard. ═Kaosu Oh snap.-Kurrow Ok lmao I have to like pull this out, just because you have no idea how- oh my god I am glad I recorded my laugh. I'm just wasting my time with these people, do you agree, Helion? Flipping dead here.-Kurrow This Legion is dying... ═Kaosu Unfortunatly so. And it is difficult to rebuild a group as large as the Legion. ~Arija It's because Renke isn't here to complete the Duelis Games match... *sigh* ~Aquila Sigh... I've been depreived of roleplay lately, besides ShadowClan. Glad they're active again. I hope the Legion is, too. ═Vex No, we're waiting on Renke. The battle will be cancelled if she doesn't continue soon. ~Aquila Uh Thorin quit. -Snorts out a torrent of flame, skeletal grin seeming to widen- Really let yourselves go, aye, 'Legendary' Legion? Glinting amethyst eyes catch the sunlight. " Wow. I am surprised at how this all happened. Well, I am glad that Aquila is leader now. " A honeyed rumble escaped the ice kitsune's throat. " Although I thought the LL would be in better shape." Sphyri stepped out of the shade, but went no further, 7 icy tails waving in the air. She chuckled. - Lyphro The grey kitsune looked at Sphyri, her eyes widening. She never thought that the fox of frost would return to the Legendary Legion. After swallowing her surprise and urge to greet her former comrade, she narrowed her eyes. How dare she snicker... "Welcome back, Sphyri," She spat out the name like it was poison. "The warrior who, without much notice, abandoned us in the time we needed help most." Kaosu flicked all her tails at once, her eyes dark and sullen. She flexed her claws, turning her back on the fellow kitsune. ═Kaosu Sphyri walked towards her kitsune friend, her once white fur a deep ash gray. Her eyes lit up with an unnatural purple glow. See? This is why you need me. You are nothing but a mere kit without my power A dark voice in her mind spoke, reminding her of its presence. She sat next to Kaosu, a strange darkness emanating from her. - Lyphro Kaosu allowed the kitsune to sit beside her. The ground was torn up, as she digged her claws into it, fighting off the urge to claw her former comrade right then. "We've carried on without you, though..." She added softly. "We perservered. Aquila is the leader, and I'm deputy now... Perhaps we're doing even better without you." Not only was the kitsune angry that her comrade abandoned her, but she was also sad... She had left, along with the Legion's guardian. They left her. If you rejoined, you'd merely be another mouth to feed... She convinced herself. "It's been a long time, though... How have you been?" Right then, Kaosu looked over to her, noticing her unnatural eyes and lead-grey fur. The sight of her irked the deputy. "W-What happened?" She adked, more urgently. ═Kaosu "It's been a long time Kaosu." The kitsune said, eyes glowing like the monster's eyes once did. "It's good to see you again." The kitsune grew, jet black scales growing on her chest and along her spine. Dragon wings unfurled high above her head, and her 7 tails became scaled. "Good to see how well you have been faring. I trust you have grown stronger now." She said, her voice rumbling like his voice. Jagged teeth filled her grin, and Sphyri's soft, shy attitude was gone. Now it was only his raw power, his talons, his wings, his control of fear and darkness. "I hope you haven't forgotten me." -Lyphro "Ahh!" I cawed, dropping from my perch and gliding beside Kaosu, the force of my wings pushing her slightly away from the beast. "I certainly haven't, and I'm sure neither has Kaosu." The feathers around my eyes seemed to darken and spark. "You have already been defeated twice, Umbra. Have you come back to be beaten a third time?" I asked, annoyance and anger in my voice. ~Aquila "U-U... Umbra?" The kitsune's mind was whilring. What had happened to Sphyri? Now it was the dragon-like creature who nearly killed the former guardian, former leader, and Aquila. Kaosu let out a squeak, ears pinned against her head. She backed up a few steps, her claws flexing in both anxiety and pure rage. What happened? This madness made the vixen want to claw her fur out. In legends, a hero might've stood up boldly to a creature like this. With a weapon in his hand and courage in his heart, he'd demand the opponent to flee or fight. Kaosu didn't feel legendary. She was scared; ''not selfless or coragous. Her claws flexed twice as she yowled out a name; "Aquila!" Glad to see her arival, she felt empowered. ═Kaosu The dark kitsune chuckled. "It's not that easy now. After those battles, I was left as a rotting piece of shadow, near death. But along came a depressed, alone, and ''weak kit. Oh, she was so easy to torment, watching her mind wither and crumble as my words seeped into her mind like poison. Her mind cracked, and I took control. Now that she is mine, if you harm me, you harm her. We have bonded, two lonely shadows." The dragon hybrid grinned, flashing ivory teeth. "I have taken her weak, useless body, and transformed it into a new, improved creature." Sphyri's wings grew, and an 8th tail was added to the mix. Her fur got darker, and her claws became talons. "What will you peasants do? The more you speak of her in spite, the anger you feel for her Kaosu, only deepens her depression, and the more I take control." Oozing black tendrils hung in sticky webs along her tails, and dripped to the soil. The dragon used her ice to create a shadow-like mist around her, making the forest sullen, and depressing. Bones, some white as cotton, others sticky with blood and flesh, rose up from the ground, rotting the grass. The trees decayed, and the shadows strengthened. See the power you have now? See how angry you made them? Show them how you feel His voice rang in the kitsune's fragile mind, shattering it even more. -Lyphro -I simply stare, beak opened as the dragonesque creature speaks, before shaking my head and staring coldly. "If I have to push away sentiment to defeat you, Umbra, then so be it. But under my wings you will not harm our legion!"- ~Aquila ((Nocturnal told me she left, she wanted me to tell you, but I shall not say who I am)) -The discreet figure chuckled quietly, she stepped forward with a graceful motion and grinned. The nameless being then grunted, unsheathing her highly-detailed blade slowly with her right hand, a large blade it was, the width of a oak's tree trunk, the beautiful evanescence of light flickered around the blade. The figure lifted her left hand, palm visible, a ball of pure light swirled around her palm, growing larger gradually. "Umbra, you return..." The figure, who was now silhoueted in ever-shining sunlight, narrowed her eyes- ((Bullshit. It's not the first time Nocturnal 'left'.)) ~Aquila ((You disgust me, Nocturnal. Stay out of this roleplay. We can all tell it's you merely by your style of writing and your word choice.)) Kaosu stood, eyes locked onto the creature. Hate for Sphyri will make Umbra merely stronger. ''The fur that stood on-end slowly flattened out. "...Sphyri, you idiot..." she said, looking into the creature's eyes. "Can't you see that this foolish dragon is taking complete control of you? It hijacked your mind, caring nothing for you..." Kaosu's lips pulled back into a snarl. "''Fight him! Sphyri, back when you were a member, you were strong! Everyone looked up to you! Are you saying that the ferocious, selfless warrior was replaced by a cowardly, stupid weakling who bows down to the master of deception himself!?" ═Vex Kaosu... The kitsune turned to look at her former comrade, but winced in pain as Umbra continued to try and take control. Stop fighting Sphyri. You know that she is only trying to defeat me with those words. Sharp, jagged pieces of ice jut up randomly from the ground, stained with a dull, gray sheen. Her eyes lit with the hauntingly familiar purple light. "You still don't get it do you? I have seeped into her very being. Trying to kill me, trying to remove me from her is futile. We are the same creature now, the same monster. If I am removed, she will die." His deep chuckle rumbled in her throat. Sphryi, what was left of her, heard every word escaping from her unusable lips. She had fought in the beginning, but he somehow managed to control her. Kaosu's right. How did this happen? She thought back, a year prior, and remembered. ''Flashback begins Sphyri wandered throughout the forest, looking at her paws to try and control herself from freezing the ground. She looked up, and was completely lost. Shadows hung like cobwebs around her, but she simply turned around to retrace her steps. My, my. You should know better than to wander around this part of the forest. "Umbra." The fox spit out the name. "Where are you coward?" She yelled, spinning in circles to find the dragon. All alone? Seems just right for you, the loner kit. "Pff, you know nothing about me Umbra. Your words are useless." Be that as it may, we both can't forget how you stand like a statue when things get rough. I remember you were paralyzed with fear when you saw me, fighting that little scrap, Crimsonflame.'''Sphyri snarled. "Shut it! That's a lie!" She panted, not wanting the dragon to go over memories she had forgotten. '''What about fighting those Manticore? You got poison in your leg. Just like when you fought Crimsonflame, and made her go into an early birth. Sphyri's eyes widened. She had been guilty ever since that day, and words of Crimsonflame deepened the wound, making it fester. She faultered, her confidence slipped for a second, and the dragon took the opportunity. He whispered words of her faults, of her loneliness, of her abandonment. She fought, telling herself to harden, telling her heart to erase his words, but the reptile was persistent, using the keywords to trigger her emotions. "Stop! You are lying! Stop it!" She couldn't physically fight a dragon made of shadow, and he took advantage of that. Her mind cracked, and he seeped in, covering her body. He went down her throat, her eyes, her nose, her ears, he covered her with his shadow, and the light in her eyes vanished. She was forced back into a tiny corner of her mind, shrinking, slowly, becoming less powerful, less strong. Flashback ends '' -Lyphro ((I'm not Nocturnal, why would I, she's in Turkey, I'm in England ._. Thats not even possible)) ((Btw; I know she is in Turkey because she told me. End of story)) ((You know, I can just get Nutt to track your IP... That's how I know you are in Turkey in the first place.)) ~Aquila ((Do it, I am not Nocturnal)) ((Who is Nutt?)) Rrrr-RRRR! A noise shook the ground and trees, leaves scattering from the sheer force of each boom. The crashes became a pattern, more like footsteps, as a forty meter Titan burst through the tangle of trees surrounding the darkened clearing. It roared again and tackled the Thunderbird the second it saw her, making a low throaty purr noise. It nuzzled the side of Aquila's beak with it's blade-sharp nose, gurgling all the more as it nearly straddled and choked her with a hug from above. The Titan was known for being highly violent and dangerous, and was the guardian of a village, but had killed several townspeople before. It purred again as its hands and feet continued to glow with fire, its very long brown hair drooping down its back like a chocolate waterfall while it hugged Aquila closer. "Wasn't expecting to see Sphyri around here anymore...." The moon fox stepped out of the shade of a tree. Examining the scene while leaning against the gleaming blue blade of Tsumagurai. ~Kurrow Tsukitsu ((Don't pretend you don't know who Nutt is. Seriously.)) -Sighing, I volted the Titan a few times before slipping out. "Please go away, Show, we have more important business to deal with." I turned my head to Kurrow. "She no longer seems to be our Sphyri, sadly. She has let Umbra take over and we may have no choice but to destroy her now, for what else can we do to be rid of this malevolent being?" ~Aquila Kaosu backed up as the ice spikes formed around the former-kitsune. Ignoring the aggressive kitsune, she locked eyes with Umbra-Sphyri. "You're bluffing, Umbra," she spat. The fur on her neck began to bristle. "Sphyri, there must ''be a way to exorcist this pathetic dragon. I cannot fight you; nor, I am guessing, Aquila or Kurrow can..." Her eyes were sullen, yet fierce at the same time. The Kenaz rune on her forehead began to glow slightly. "You ''need ''to fight Umbra! He's nothing but a parasite! He doesn't even have body of his own; he's borrowing yours! Talons, claws, fire, wings... He has nothing! No weapon but words! And I ''know your words are more powerful than this fool's!" The gret kitsune dug her claws into the soil. ═Kaosu "Its good you've realized the predicament you are in." A rumble escaped her throat, deep and sullen. "However, I'm afraid you do not need to kill her. I could give you a choice, because, I no longer need her as a host. I have sucked away as much power as I could get from her. Now, you could leave her be, let me rip myself from her being, most likely killing, and I would be a near resurrection of my former glory, or, you could give me a new host, and I would leave her alive, possibly." He chuckled, eyes flickering with a purple light. "You don't have much time if you wish to save her, as she is at the precipice of death anyway. Either way involves me ripping myself from her, and she would probably die, but I may be gentler if I received a new host in return, a powerful host." He grinned, he could already taste her blood. Underneath the shadowy ooze of the dragon, Sphyri was in incredible pain. Her body felt like it was being set on fire, punched at, and stabbed simultaneously. Blood dripped from her mouth, and she shook with pain. None of her signs of distress showed on the outside, for Umbra had densely packed his shadow around her body, and hid her from her comrades. Somebody, help. -Lyphro -Bowing my head sighingly and blinking once, I admit; "Despite my words of that moment, I may say now that inwardly I have no intention to harm any of my Legion, whether they have left or not. Thus..." My eyes clouded with hope, I continued on, "Take my body, for I have no purpose left for this world by the Creator, and there would be a new leader for this legion." ~Aquila "No!" She screeched, looking at Aquila in disbelief. "Do not ''take her body." Padding up to Aquila, she said. "You truly are selfless, my leader. However, I cannot allow you to sacrafice yourself for us. Sphyri abandoned us and quit the Legion. She is not worth it. By offering yourself, you're harming the legion..." Ears drooping, she sighed. "Why not the titan? Or Flametalon? Heck, he can have me." Her tails flicked all at once, as she cast a glare at the cunning creature. ═Kaosu ''Kaosu...Aquila...I can't believe this, why did I do this? Why was I so stupid? The hybrid's eyes widened, and the black liquid that oozed out of her wings pooled on the ground. His dragon wings and scales began forcing themselves from her body. She felt like she was being torn apart limb from limb. The dragon was ripping himself from her, painfully. A guttural screech echoed in the forest, and the reptile roared. Her wings disappeared, as well as her 8th tail, scales, and darkened fur. Blood dripped from her mouth, nose, and multiple claw wounds along her torso. RIIIP The remaining sludge pulled itself from her body, pouring out of her ears, nose, and mouth, stained with crimson blood. A pool of the shadowy gel formed, and the now white-furred kitsune fell to the rotted grass. The gel formed into a large truck-sized beast, a dragon. It was clear he was not restored to full power, as his body was made of the liquid, but he was solid enough to move slowly towards Kaosu and Aquila. Sphyri, now ridden from the dragon, lay in a puddle of blood, writhing in pain, her white fur pink from its crimson drops. "Finally, I can walk again!" Umbra roared, flapping his dripping wings, and spraying the sludge across the clearing. Glinting purple eyes glared at the two creature before him. With a flick of his tail, he swept shadows along the ground, allowing him to blend into the dark." Now the fun begins." -Lyphro *Hisses in disgust as I walk toward them grusumly snarling and baring my teeth, as I lash my tail* "Who are you, why are you here, what eave you come for?" ~Flamingtalons -Walks towards flaming,stopping right next to her- "ugh,wth is this?" -Airon. -My eyes slowly forced themselves shut as I turned my head to face the now dark ground. It felt as if I was growing old. Surely Awes-kon-wa of all legends wouldn't be incorrect about my age? If I was really turning as old as I felt, it was with proof that my purpose to the Creator had already been fulfilled. "I am not doing this for Sphyri," I stated clearly. "I do it for my legion. Nothing will be lost if I die today. So, take me, Umbra, but promise to never appear to us again, or Yahweh smite you!" ~Aquila Arija decided it was time for her to pitch in. She twitched her ear and walked up to the group, blinking once. "Aquila, if you...die, everything will be lost. You are leader of Legendary Legion, and we follow you. No one else." Arija snorted once, looking from the kitsune back to the thunderbird, "And the Legendary Legion will fall apart without you." ~Arija -I turn my attention to Arija, shaking my head in disagreement. "You say that as if you think Kaosu will fail the legion..." ~Aquila Kasuo (or however you spell it) won't fail the legion, she'll make a great leader, Arjia, don't worry. (No offense Aquila) if you took it as any. ~Flamingtalons Umbra grinned, taking another half-step towards the thunderbird. "I do believe I can agree to that, however, you surely must realize that your sacrifice will mean nothing, as I will drain you of power, and you will be useless to me, like her." The reptile grumbled, flicking his tail towards Sphyri. She was still now, slipping in and out of consciousness. "If you truly wish to give in to me, then you must accept that. You must accept letting your retched legion watch you writhe, twist, bleed, and suffer, all for you to die a meaningless death. Why waste your life when you could still live? You could just give in to it all, to my rotting, withered kingdom in the dark corners of Tamriel, to me." He hissed, foul breath polluting the air. "You could rule a new legion with my power. Let me take your body, allow me inside your mind, heart, and soul, and we could rule a stronger, feared, and blood-thirsty kingdom. You could watch as we rebuild a better legion. Or, I could devour your being instead, leaving no part of yourself left, not a scrap of your consciousness, or blood, or soul. I would leave your legion in the capable paws of Kaosu, and you would become nothing but a memory." With the little strength she had, Sphyri etched a message on a ball of ice, and rolled it to Kaosu, hoping the dragon wouldn't notice. On the ball was: He's vulnerable.'' -Lyphro . ((I am not Nocturnal. Where is the proof?)) Kaosu's eyes widened as she read the ball of ice. Summoning a weak ball of flames in her paw when Umbra wasn't looking, she stomped on the ice and melted it. "Aqula," she said, the fur on her neck bristling. "I thought you were powerful. Don't give into that... Monster." Her eyes began to water, but she whiped the tears with her tails before they fell. Looking at her, she mouthed "Fight him." While pointing to the fallen ice kitsune with one tail. Sphyri was covered in blood. Kaosu made a silent vow to herself that they would heal her. Lips drawn back into a snarl, and fur standing on-end, she flexed her claws, ready to fight after Aquila's move. ═Kaosu A flaming foot arched back and slammed into the sticky form of Umbra, the shadows around said demon seeming to run scared from the intense heat. Honestly, Faron purred and bluntly raised his leg again, stepping on the dragon-like form repeatedly. Mortals like this do not deserve such power. Why not crush it to paste right now, or swallow it whole? I'm capable of both, no matter what its shadowy goo of a body can do. '' Kaosu jerked back as the sudden flames smothered Umbra. The fire sent fourth a blast of heat towards the kitsune, and she yelped as it scorched her pelt. Bounding back a few feet, she watched as Umbra seemed to run, fading away like ice. The shadows of his body seemed to dribble. Eyes widened, she watched as the titan stomped on the dragon continuously. She looked up and tried to meet his gaze, to give a glance of gratitude. ═Kasosu The Kitsune stood on Faron's shoulder, clapping some. "Good job Faron. Maybe should just tear it into tiny pieces?" ~Kurrow Tsukitsu ''Of course, ''the Titan lifted his blazing foot and plucked the drake from its ashy spot, dangling it over his gaping jaws. ''I'll bite it up, and you can do magic on all the rest, for all I care. ''He dropped the beast onto his tongue and mashed his pointed teeth together until barely any flesh was left. Faron then spit it out with a throaty grunt, his emerald eyes narrow. -I stare idly at Faron's vain efforts, shaking my head then turning to Kaosu with a look that had hopefully said what I thought. ''I don't plan to.- ~Aquila Arija didn't want to think this as the end. Without Aquila, where would the legion go? She watched Kaosu for a moment before turning her attention back to the thunderbird. She had decided to not speak any further. ~Arija Umbra chuckled and stood, grinning at the titan. "If you knew any better, you wouldn't have let my shadows into your mouth. Oh, and I have no flesh, so it would be impossible to chew me." He slightly winced in pain, as the flames had severely damaged him, but he would not let it show. "I am a mass of liquid darkness, how can you defeat me?" His voice echoed throughout the forest, and he let out a roar. The remnants of shadow inside the titan forced themselves out, digging through its body. They pooled around him, and he regained his size. Sphyri smiled slightly at Kaosu's quick thinking, and she let out a weak groan of pain. She tried to think about what had harmed him when he was bonded with her. She vaguely remembered passing a hot springs, and the heat made the reptile uncomfortable. The kitsune attempted to call out to Kaosu, but her throat would not work, and she had little strength to make another ice ball. Meanwhile, Umbra finished regaining his mass, and licked his lips, as if he could taste their flesh. -Lyphro